


Relations.

by Mariessa



Series: Situations [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Secrets, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Maps knows something is up with Bruce Wayne's newest adopted child. He's cold to everyone, including his siblings and teachers. He acts like he knows better than even his father. He seems to hate every single one of her friends except her. She's determined to find out what's up with the teen, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne
Series: Situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Hi I'm Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I literally just got back into writing fanfictioms not to long ago so this may read rough. Sorry if it is too short for your liking.

Fine. She was infatuated with the mystery that was Damian Wayne. The newest addition to the Wayne family's endless supply of orphans.

It had been mid friday afternoon, right before their lunch period when he came in. His eyes looked so old and cold it sent chills down the girl's spine. He sauntered into the classroom with a older student, most likely his guide for the school.

They all watched with hushed voices and confused stares. Why was Bruce Wayne's youngest son in their class? From what the news had been spreading Maps believed he was taught at home by million dollar tutors and mentors daily. 

But here he was standing a few feet away from her with a annoyed look on his face. The way his body stood, his energy depicted something strange. Something she couldn't identify no matter how hard she tried. It was simply unnerving to witness.

Maps never had the chance to meet any of the Wayne children. Most of them had already graduated from Gotham Academy when she began attending or where taught privately. Old rumors had been spread by former students however. 

They said that the eldest son was a happy go lucky man who liked to get down and dirty. Others said the second oldest was a troublemaker who always managed to get suspended every month or so. Some even said that one of their sisters was a mute.

Ofcourse she looked into these rumors and found some truth in what was said. Reading about the Wayne siblings was different entirely from what was happening that moment. If she reached out her hands, she would be able to touch him.

As if the teen had read her thoughts somehow, he turned towards her and stared. Her body froze as she felt his gaze drift down and look over her entire being. It felt dirty, like some sort if hidden violation almost. He kept staring at her until his attention was drawn elsewhere.

Her pencil dropped with a clang on her desk. The noise broke her out of the stupor she had been entranced into and she picked it up. She needed to finish this assignment while they still had time in class. Homework was a no go right before the start of spring break.

But she just couldn't focus right now. Not with conspiracy theories spinning in the back of her head. An itch was growing and it needed to be sated fast. Her pencil wrote in angry, messy lines as she attempted to focus.

No matter how fast, how long she wrote she could feel it. Those cold blue eyes staring into her soul. It made her want to turn around and see if he really was staring at her. But she didn't want to cause a scene with the city's most well known teenager.

So she just kept writing and reading the test booklet's passages as best as she could. Maps found the words only mushed themselves together and became unrecognizable the more she tried. Her cheeks burned as waves of frustration hit her, overwhelmingly her nerves.

Why couldn't she just focus? What was it about that guy that made her feel so off kilter? Her mind struggled to find a answer as she saw someone get up and turn in their assignment. God, she needed to move faster and stop thinking about that Wayne kid.

Finally her anxiety got the best of her and timidly she looked over her shoulder. Instead of those empty eyes she found the plan tan walls of the classroom staring back at her. Her grip on the pencil tightened. There was no way, no she had been sure he had been watching.

Loud clangs filled the room as the final bell of the day rang. People rushed to turn in their tests and gather their things. The teenager found herself simmering as she looked at her incomplete test. Her pencil tip snapped when she slammed it onto her desk.

"You didn't finish either." The voice was unfamiliar and she looked around for it's owner.

Standing with his own booklet firmly in his hands, Damian Wayne stared at her. He hadn't rushed out to leave like the others. He didn't even have his book bag with him or any of his things put away. Stupidly she wondered if maybe, somehow he had been waiting for her.

She cleared her throat, unsure of what to say. She wanted to confront him about watching her the entire class but what if she was wrong? There was no way in hell she could just accuse him of something with no proof. Besides, when she had looked back he hadn't even been looking.

Her chair was pushed back as she slowly got up from her desk and began to gather up her things. Maybe, she could just nod at him and walk away from the situation. It was growing more awkward by the second by the weird way he just sat there. Waiting for her to say something, do something.

"I wanted to know if you could help me with the test." Her face soured at the question and she opened her mouth to refuse. "Not to cheat, just to help me study some of the harder questions."

That made sense she guessed. Her fingers hurriedly zipped her backpack as she started to prepare to leave. Had he been staring at her the entire time being to shy to ask earlier? It would make sense, then he had to have looked away when he realized she noticed him.

"I guess I can help though I think you'll be able to have extended time on the assignment. Since you're new to the school." She said smiling somewhat to try and soften the mood.

His face showed some sort of emotion one she couldn't even comprehend before he shook his head. "I would rather have the help of a classmate in order to fully understand this school. I'm not used to attending such...crowded places."

Oh. Her face flushed as she started to realize what was going on. She knew new kids could get overwhelmed from new environments, but she never thought a Wayne would be.

And if the rumors where true and he had been tutored his entire life this must be hard. The poor guy must have been some sort of shut in trust fund kid. Sympathy started to replace any discomfort that remained. 

"I'll help you pass the test, it's really easy once you get the hang of geometry. Can I get your phone number so I can call you later today?" She asked with a real smile appearing on her face.

He didn't answer immediately, but when he did it was still in that monotone voice of his. "Ofcourse."


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Wayne was fucking weird.

This was the only way Maps found herself able to describe him. Since that day in class the two had been hanging out briefly every week. Her parents had met his father and where overjoyed with the boy's presence. He could come over on the weekends to study with her and befriend her.

It felt odd to her that her parents where pushing her so often to talk to Damian. She didn't know what the two spoke about with mister Wayne, but whatever it was made them pity his son. And they thought that Maps befirending him could help break out of his shell. Damian just wouldn't let her try.

They would go to cafes to eat lunch together. Silence besides the sound of Maps eating and Damian just sitting there. Watching her like a hawk and reading their textbooks. It felt invasive but she didn't want to be a jerk. It was becoming more obvious by the day that Damian just didn't know social cues.

He would speak in a way that her teachers spoke to her. If he ever tried to compliment her, it was only about her grades and at that he said it in a way that sounded super condescending. He growled at his father in front of her numerous times and acted like he was being forced to even speak to her.

Maps didn't get it. He spoke to her first, he invited out to lunch first. He was even the person to suggest that her parents meet his father before they began to hang out. And now he was acting as if she had done all of those things against his will. If he had been anyone else, she would've blown him off already.

But Damian was weird and she liked weird. Weird intrigued her since it always surrounded her in Gotham. The city had so many mysteries and myths it shocked her that no one else was looking into it. She heard the late night whispers her parents made as a child, about kids going missing, kids turning into monsters.

She remembered the news showing live footage of crazed men holding people hostage. Of some creature dressed in black beating them to a pulp with just their bare hands. She wanted to see that for herself. She wanted to investigate all of it by herself. 

In Gotham Academy she could never do those things. So Damian was the weirdest, most inhuman things she may ever get her hands on. Dealing with his social ineptness would be a worthy sacrifice to finally investigate one of Gotham's many mysteries.

"Mizoguchi, my father is picking us up in twenty minutes." She sighed at the use of her last name so formally.

"That's great! I wanted to take you somewhere with more action anyway. Maybe the arcade to play some lazer tag?"

He looked up at her after that, looking somewhat interested at the idea. That was the first bit of positive emotion she had ever seen him convey. It wasn't weird at all but shocking, she hoped to god that her mouth wasn't hanging wide open.

A hand held his face up as he thought about the idea. The two of them playing lazer tag would be a nice change to just studying. And then maybe she'd be able to finally, actually get to know the teenager. It would be like they where really friends.

"Lazertag sounds interesting, I will have to talk to father about it." Damian said earning a grin from the girl as she began to brainstorm ideas for the next hangout session.

-*-

The batcave was more of a cave in energy then it's actual environment. From what he had been told one of the rejects had asked Father to "modernize" it. This led to the cave growing in size with each new sibling added into the crime fighting clan.

By time he reached the cave, only Cassandra was present with her back to him. She was one of the few family members he didn't see as a reject. Like him, the league had trained her to be a living weapon and she acted like it when needed. Due to this he felt as though she was more kin to him then Drake or Brown.

Throwing his backpack onto the ground, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he knew that she was watching. Her eyes weren't on him but instead some comic book with vibrant colors and large text splattered on it's cover.

But he could feel her attention shifting towards him. At first he found it unnerving and tried to avoid being alone with her. Now he just felt used to when it happened. Silence filled the empty space surrounding them as if to comfort any lingering anxiety within him.

"Little brother." Cassandra sounded happy with his prescence despite her cold delivery. 

He watched her body shift in order to become closer to his own. "Afternoon Cassandra. I had no idea that father had picked you up from the airport early."

Not every single one of his "siblings" lived with Father anymore. Each of them had a bedroom within the manor, but most of the children chose to go on their own paths. They patrolled together most of the time but they rarely saw another. As civilians, they only interacted to feed the mongrels of the press.

She nodded. "Yes. Wanted to visit."

"Oh."

Damian felt suprised by her answer. Their family wasn't the "visiting" type. They spent ninety five percent of the time trying to not kill one another and the other five percent trying to fall apart. They loved to be far, far away from one another.

He figured Cassandra was different in that way to. "It's nice to see you after all this time...are you aware of what father is pl-"

"Yes." Her voice sounded annoyed but not at him. "Stupid plan. I don't like."

Damian couldn't help but silently agree with her.

-*-

"How does lazer tag work?" The teenager asked as the two finished strapping their gear on.

They had managed to get tickets on one of the busiest nights of the whole mall. It felt like hundreds of children where running around them, shooting widely into neon lights. Maps felt thrilled at the sounds of laughter and joyful screams filling her ears.

Her hopes had been high when Damian accepted her offer. She wasn't sure if Mr Wayne would let his son go, they would be in school again soon. Thankfully he had and now the two would be having the best night ever. 

"I think you just shoot the targets and hide behind the pillars. I haven't played in a while." Maps admitted grinning widely.

He nodded accepting her answer, he looked excited to. "Okay then, let's go."

With that the two where off running forward into the chaos that sat before them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel is coming soon to this, I plan on making the series really embellished and detailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Maps and Damian might date later in other parts of the series. For now, Damian just sees her as someone he can use (which is pretty abusive but the boy will change soon) and she wants to be his friend. So imagine how the dark!au Wayne family will feed off of and manipulate their relationship ;-;.


End file.
